


not again.

by infiniteyu



Series: 100 times I killed myself and the one time I asked for help. [3]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Character Death, Crying, Death, Feelings, M/M, Shooting Guns, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniteyu/pseuds/infiniteyu
Summary: read the tags, they're important.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Series: 100 times I killed myself and the one time I asked for help. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661512
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	not again.

**Author's Note:**

> read the tags, they're important.

"baby, please, we both know that's not what you wanna do. please, just hand me the gun and we can solve this together. l- look at me, sannie... look at me, please, we can work on this together, we can-"

"no, we can't. you know we can't, why are you even trying to convince yourself? look at me," he pressed the gun even harder against his own head, smiling while letting tears wet his face. "this... me... this ain't it... I'm tired and I can't pretend to believe that things will get better. they fucking won't, that's not how life works."

"baby, you're losing it and we promised to sit down and talk and- you know we can do this together, I'll stay by your side as long as it takes"

"your broken voice makes me feel dead," san spurted out, seeing wooyoung's swollen eyes and red nose while crying pathetically. "you look like a fucking rudolph, you're just so cute all the time and... I'm making you cry... I'm sorry..."

"n-no, don't apologize. just... drop the gun and come kiss me better and..."

"I'm sorry, hyung---"


End file.
